Anything For My Best Friend
by Kkzz10
Summary: (Oneshot.. maybe) Elsanna, non incest After recently getting out of an abusive relationship, Elsa turns to partying to numb the pain. When things start going south Anna steps in. Will Anna be able to save Elsa? (crappy summary)


**Chapter 1- The bottom of the bottle**

You know those moments when you are so lost in the lights and the music that you almost forget everything going on around you? You feel that you are on top of the world... your actually laughing, even though it sounds.. foreign to your ears. You drink interesting drinks, and you don't care that they burn when going down your throat, all you care about is the warmness it surrounds your body with. The bass coming from the music feels as though it has synchronized with your heartbeat.. or maybe its the pounding in your head... either way you can't pinpoint it because you are so shitfaced drunk that you don't even remember your own name. You've made friends with everyone around you, but you know that once daybreak comes, you wont even remember what their faces looked like. You probably wont remember what you looked like... or rather, what you looked like happy. You will have the worst headache ever, and a tab that even rich people consider pricey. Good thing you are rich. Heck, I say all of this as if I am an observer.. really I'm not. I guess you could say I'm talking about myself... But what do I know? I'm too wasted right now to say anything truly coherent anyways.

* * *

><p><span><strong>In The Beginning<strong>

"Elsa! Have a drink baby! Loosen uuppp your to sexy to be stressing so much!"

"Kristoff, I don't know..."

"uh uh uh, don't give me that. You deserve it girl. After what you-know-who put you through"

"Thanks Kristoff, because I really needed that reminder."

"No.. but I know what you do need. A drink. Here! I had one specially made for you! It's called an orgasm."

"...Charming."

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"Your "what the fuck are you talking about Kristoff, go die", look."

"I am not doing that!"

"Well you were!"

"So?"

"Shutup Elsa, just drink your drink party pooper. it's soooo good. Trust me."

*Sigh*

"Fine."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Two Months Later<strong>

**Ring Ring Ring! **

"What the hell? who would be calling at this hour?"

A petite redhead grabbed her phone and unlocked the screen

"Hello?"

"Annaaaaa, heyy bessfrienddd!"

"Elsa? whats up? is something wrong?"

"No way girrlll, I'm doingg fineee"

"Have you been drinking...?"

"Not alotttt"

"Where are you?"

"I thinkkk I'm at Oakennsss, that's where Kristoffer said we were goinggg"

"Where is he? I need to talk to him. Can you give him the phone?"

"He left withh Sven"

"Shit! Why did he do that?!"

"I dunnoooo"

"Ok Elsa, I need you to stay where you are, I am coming to pick you up."

"Awwwww no fun"

"Elsa I'm serious. Stay where you are."

"Oky Dokkyyy" 

* * *

><p>Anna pulled up to Oaken's club and Sauna with a bad feeling. She got out of the car and walked into the club only to realize that she had no idea how to navigate through all of the dancing people. Finally, she decided to just push through the crowd hoping to spot platinum blonde hair. After about 10 minutes of squeezing through sweaty people she stumbles into one of the rooms on the upper floor... finding Hans cornering a distressed Elsa.<p>

"I told you that you that if you ever left me there would be consequences!"

"Hans just leave me alone! All you've ever do is hurt me, why do you even care?!" Elsa roughly yanked her arm out of Hans' grip

Hans stepped forward pushing Elsa further into the wall causing her to gasp. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall. "Because You. Are. Mine."

"HEY! Get your hands off of her!"

Anna grabbed Hans shoulder and turned him around punching him squarely in the nose, he stumbled back and fell into Elsa knocking them both to the floor.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Elsa are you okay?

Elsa pushed a knocked out Hans off of her and stumbled to a standing position

"I'm fine, but I don't think he issss"

Anna chuckled "Oh he's fine, but we better leave before he wakes up"

Elsa smiled, and turned to walk down the stairs only to stumble. Anna grabbed Elsa's arm and put it over shoulder

"I think it'd be best if I helped you outta here"

Elsa gratefully smiled to herself

"Thank you"

"No problem Elsa"

Elsa frowned suddenly

"You didn't have to help me, especially after what I said to you the other day.."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Three Days Earlier<strong>

"Elsa, all you are accomplishing by partying every night is managing to destroy your health! It is not helping you at all! You are slacking off at work, getting in fights with random strangers, and now this?! How do you possibly explain getting arrested for painting on the side of the mayors house?! What did you gain from doing that?"

"I was painting a castle, it seemed fun at the time.."

"Fun? FUN?! You got arrested. How is that fun? You got out of that relationship with Hans two months ago, you should be happy! Not drinking your life away!"

At this Elsa glared at Anna

"I should be happy?! How can I be happy when all I do is worry about when Hans will come back and hurt me?! How can I be happy when all I hear from you is nagging?! Just leave me the fuck alone!"

Anna stepped back, her eyes wide.

"Elsa.. I-I'm sorry.. I just hate seeing you like this.."

"Well you don't have to see me "like this" anymore. I'm leaving."

Elsa turned around and stormed out of the apartment slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present Day<strong>

Anna stopped when they got to the bottom of the stairs and looked down, her face ashamed. "It's okay Elsa, I was being insensitive anyways.. I just don't like seeing you hurting. I like seeing you happy, your smile, the sound of your laugh, they're perfect.. You're perfect.

Elsa looked up at Anna with tears in her eyes

"Anna I'm far from perfect, I mean look at me.. I'm a mess.. I hurt you. There is nothing perfect about me. If anyone is perfect, it is you."

Anna looked back up Elsa meeting her gaze and smiled. They stayed that way for a moment, when suddenly they heard yelling, and they knew who it was.

"We should go" Anna said with an alarmed voice

They hurriedly stumbled through the crowd and made it to the front door. They busted out of it and made their way toward Anna's car. Once they got inside Anna quickly started her car and tore out of the parking lot. The car ride was silent until they got to Anna's place. They both got out and Anna unlocked the apartment, opening the door for Elsa.

"Thank you"

"no problem, I'm only opening the door for you" Anna chuckled

"No I mean thanks for helping me out tonight, I may be wasted, but I'm coherent enough to know that you are an amazing woman."

Anna stared at Elsa for a moment before wrapping her arms around the platinum blonde.

"Anything for my best friend" she replied gently


End file.
